shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Midlink
Midlink is the het ship between Link and Midna from The Legend of Zelda fandom. Canon Link and Midna first meet after the former is pulled into the Twilight Realm and turned into a wolf. He is captured and imprisoned but Midna rescues him and agrees to help him find his friends on the condition that he helps her with a mission of her own. She introduces him to her friend Princess Zelda before taking him back home and helping him get back to his human form. Link and Midna continue to help save the rest of Hyrule while searching for the Fused Shadows that Midna seeks. She insists that she does not care about Hyrule or Link but things change when Zant confronts them. He curses Link and turns him back into a wolf while a concerned Midna stands at his side. Zant then tries to get her to join him but she refuses. This causes him to expose her to the light which greatly injures her. Link carries a dying Midna on his back to Hyrule Castle so that they can go see Zelda. Midna begs her to tell Link about the Mirror of Twilight which instead prompts her to transfer her soul into Midna so that she will not die and can exist in the realm of light, and Link does not seem to care that Zelda has died. Link and Midna then go out to seek the Mirror of Twilight and she tells him the story of the Twili. He listens while smiling and she asks if he will go with her before touching his face affectionately. Link and Midna gather the shards of the Mirror of Twilight which allows them to enter the Realm of Twilight. Together they defeat Zant and recover the Fused Shadows. Midna uses this power to break a barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle which causes her to fall. Link catches her and cradles her as they smile at each other. Midna later stands up to Ganondorf so that Link and Zelda can get to safety. She is seemingly killed which enrages Link. Link manages to defeat Ganondorf and mourns the loss of Midna after the battle. However, running away from the recently revived Zelda, he finds a tall beautiful figure which turns out to be Midna in her true form. Link is stunned to see her and she asks if she is too beautiful for him to speak words. Later, as they are saying their goodbyes in the mirror chamber, Midna says "��������... ��... ������ ������ ����������...", sheds a single tear, and breaks the Mirror of Twilight for good so that it cannot be abused in the future. This prevents Link and Midna from seeing each other again, as long as the mirror is not put back together. Fanon Midlink is a very popular Zelda ship and one of the most popular ships involving Link. In fact, it is probably the second most popular ship next to only Zelink. It was highly anticipated before the Twilight Princess game was released although some speculated that Midna would be a villain or an anti-villain. However, after the game was released, the ship quickly became popular. There are many hints throughout the game of a romance between the two and many fans have picked up on this. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Link/Midna tag on FanFiction.net Variations :Midzelink refers to the ship between Link, Midna and Zelda Trivia * If Link tries to transform between his wolf and human forms in front of people, Midna will not allow him to because it will startle others. She seems to care if people know that Link has a wolf form. *Midna is of the Link's two Twilight Era allies in the Hyrule Warriors series. Navigation